Teach Me To Touch Me
by gingerdorks
Summary: Hans gets a little hands-on in his attempts to teach Anna some self-care.


"Wait, what?" Her back stiffened against his chest and she twisted her head to try and make eye contact.

Hans laughed at the surprised tone of Anna's voice, nuzzling into her copper hair. "I said," he tightened the grip of his arms around her waist, squeezing her slightly. "Show me how you pleasure yourself,"

"What does that even mean?" she squirmed in his arms, her thighs brushing up against the inside of his. He froze, not daring to believe he'd heard correctly.

"Anna," he waited a few beats before continuing. "Have you ever actually…touched yourself before?"

"The way you're saying that makes me think you don't just mean touch,"

Shit. She really hadn't.

"Well, when we're together…" he pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder. "Do you ever get…urges?"

She tensed beneath him, and Hans could see the pulse in her throat quicken – it was almost as if he could see the desire rippling beneath her skin. He chased the flow of blood up her neck with his lips, rolling his hips to press against her behind.

"When I do this," he hissed, bringing a hand up to palm at her breasts through her bodice. "Do you not feel something – an instinct – some kind ofneed?"

A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she gripped his knees, the press of her fingers making his heart race.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" His voice was smooth despite the rising heat beneath his skin, despite the moan trying to fight its way from the back of his throat.

"Ah – y-yes," She arched into his touch, sliding her hands up to squeeze at his thighs. Hans allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sensation of Anna clutching at him with newfound lust, biting his lip to help stifle a groan.

"So listen to it," his voice was low and sweet as his hand traced along her neckline, raising goosebumps across the exposed flesh. "What's it telling you to do? What do you need to do?"

"I… I…" Anna sounded a little short of breath as she struggled to answer.

"Yes?" he breathed, lips trailing against her ear.

"I need you," She shivered against his touch, pressing back into him.

"Later," he soothed. "But for now, what do you need to do to your body, hmm?"

"I feel…like I should…" her hand was gone from his thigh, inching down her skirt.

"Here, let's get these pesky things out of the way, shall we?" He helped her pull her skirts up, bunching it up around her waist.

"These too…" he tugged at her modest bloomers, feeling a familiar throb of heat when he noticed that her desire had started to seep into the soft white fabric. Hans felt her tense, could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off her as he slipped her undergarments down her thighs.

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers, as if he could wipe away the shame staining her face. "Now, what were you about to do with that pretty little hand of yours?" He brushed his lips along her jawline, hoping to distract her from her self-consciousness.

It seemed to have the desired effect, the princess' eyes slipping shut as she angled herself towards him, so he could reach more of her with his mouth. The hand that she had withdrawn started its journey back down, moving agonisingly slow as the princess dragged her nails down over her stomach before losing them in the folds of her dress. Hans made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, wondering if she were doing this on purpose. Resisting the urge to whine in her ear to hurry up – there was really no need for him to act like a petulant child, after all – he gently extricated her hand from the snagging fabric and guided it lower, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

A soft gasp escaped her when the first of her slim fingers made contact, exploring the unfamiliar territory. Hans rested his chin on her shoulder, watching eagerly as her hips rose to meet the strokes of her fingers.

"Good girl," he turned his head to croon in her ear, lips tantalisingly close.

Her only reply was a needy whine as she shifted in his lap, reminding him of his own arousal as she brushed against him. He ground against her few times to help relieve the sensation, leaning to nip at her neck when she tipped her head back, her eyes shut and forehead creased. Shallow breaths escaped from between her parted lips and one hand snaked up to curl around his, the other busy gently probing between her thighs. Hans could see her fingers moving experimentally as Anna discovered where she wanted them most, whimpering softly as she was overwhelmed by the new sensations.

"Does that feel good?" he murmured, breath scorching her ear as his grip tightened around her waist.

"Oh God, yes," she gasped, chest heaving.

"And are you going to do this again?" his voice was soft, his lips teasing the nape of her neck.

"Mmm…definitely,"

"And you'll think of me all the while?" he asked, gloved knuckles stroking her cheek.

How could she not? He was the one who had opened her eyes to this whole new world of pleasure. But he needed her to say it, needed to hear the words fall from those lips, needed to know that she'd remember this moment whenever she sated her desire in future. In truth, his words were just as needy as her moans, but he disguised it well; his need for reassurance hidden amongst his playful tone and the impish curve of his lips as they pressed against her skin.

"Every – single – time," each word was punctuated with a shuddering gasp.

He couldn't help but grin into the kisses he was lavishing upon her speckled shoulders, delighting in the power he held over her. His gentle attentions soon turned more forceful as he sought to leave a physical mark to match the intangible claim he already held over her.

Far from shying away, Anna leaned into him, gently moaning his name as he left his mark on her neck. His eyes flicked down again as her pace changed, her hand speeding up and her movements becoming more forceful. Her inexperience did nothing to dampen her thirst, and there was so much more he could show her, if only given the chance. First – she needn't confine herself to one place, no matter how good it felt. He opened his mouth to instruct, but closed it just as quickly, smiling slightly. Lesson two: two hands are better than one.

He started to work off his gloves, but they were snagging on his heated skin, taking longer than necessary to pull off. Impatience getting the better of him, he tore off a glove with his teeth before dipping between her thighs, his fingers grazing against hers.

"Keep going," he whispered, his breath playing across her cheek.

He reached lower, teasing her slit with his already soaked fingers. She gasped, her free hand gripping at his knee.

"Don't move," she pleaded. "Having you there feels so – hah – good," Her words were punctuated with more gasps as his lips danced along her throat.

"Imagine how I'll feel inside you," he pressed against her slightly. "Do you want that?"

"Oh, please," she moaned, head falling back again. "Do it," she added, a little more forcefully.

"As the princess commands," he said, carefully sliding in a long finger. Her strokes slowed as her hips moved to meet him; she slid down his chest slightly, settling more comfortably into his embrace. Anna made a pleased little noise, something like Hans imagined she'd make when sinking into a hot bath. She was getting far too comfortable, he thought – time to make her really squirm. Gently flexing his finger, he began to slowly pump, mindful of how new this all was for her. Anna whined a little and gripped his leg a little tighter.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, pressing a kiss to her – rather heated – temple. "Keep doing what you were before, it'll make it easier," he paused, watching the shadows dance across her knuckles as she took his advice. "Or should I stop?" It was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, but he didn't want to push her too much.

"No!" she was quick to refuse, squeezing her thighs as if to trap him there. "Don't stop," she said, a little breathlessly, relaxing again. "I'm fine. More than fine, actually…"

Hans felt his lips lift into a smile at the way her hand sped up, her fingers desperately circling her clit. She was whimpering now, no longer trying to hold her cries back as her lover curled his finger inside of her.

"Do you think you can take another one?" He murmured against her throat, lips gliding over her too-hot skin.

"M-maybe," she stuttered, her eyes growing wide at the thought.

"Only maybe?" He let the pout creep into his voice as well as over his face. "I'm going to need a definite answer, princess," He purred, using his free hand to swipe away some errant strands of hair that were hindering his access to her neck.

"Ah – Yes!" He could feel the words bursting forth from her as he kissed way up her throat, lingering where he could feel the thrum of her pulse, which only seemed to grow quicker beneath his touch. "I think I can…"

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He let his teeth graze over her skin, slowly working in another finger and delighting in how her soft mewls grew louder as he pressed deeper.

"Hans…"

"How's that feel?"

"Nnn – full," She wriggled slightly in his lap, yet again aggravating his own arousal. Hans let out a small huff and tightened his grip round her waist, allowing himself a small shiver. He bit back a groan at the thought of how much fuller he could get her when he finally had his way with her, how he would have her writhing against him, filled with more than just his fingers.

"In a good way though, yes?" He crooked his fingers to prove his point, Anna's accompanying gasp all the confirmation he needed.

"Oh god, yes," She choked out, fervently rocking against both of their hands, the blush on her face beginning to creep down her neck, the heat rising from her skin almost matching the intensity of the lips that moved against it.

Every pant, every moan let out by the princess only spurred him on - this was it, she was hurtling towards her first orgasm and it was all down to him, all becauseof him. He had to bite down on her shoulder to keep from laughing, Anna's whimper only riling him further. He twisted his fingers, eagerly seeking out that untouched spot within her that he knew would have her bucking against him, desperate for more.

"Hans," She purred low in the back of her throat, the difference in tone startling him for a moment, before he leaned back in to nip at her ear.

"What is it, darling?" he crooned, still working his fingers inside her.

"There!" She gasped, when he angled a certain way. "There, again!"

Ignoring her, he withdrew his fingers slightly, making sure to keep them well away from that precious spot. "And what's the magic word?" Perhaps he was being cruel, but he really couldn't help himself.

She turned her head to look at him, lips parted in surprise.

"Well?" He asked, the solitary syllable seeming to hang in the air between them.

She licked her lips nervously, eyes darting down to his mouth for the briefest of moments before shifting back up to meet his eyes. When she spoke, her voice was hesitant, uncertain, but the needy edge to her words was unmistakable. "Please,"

"As you wish," he murmured, his lips curling up at the edges.

He pressed inside again, his strokes firm as she shuddered against him, her own hand spurred on by his attentions.

"Hans," Her breathing was growing ragged. "I think – I think I'm -"

Not bothering – or perhaps unable – to finish the sentence, her free hand flew back to tangle in his hair as she twisted round to press her nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. To say he was taken aback by how forcefully she was tugging at him would be an understatement, but he couldn't deny the desire lancing through him at her touch; he bit back a groan, savouring the way her fingers dug into his scalp, and how heated her breath felt against his neck.

She was muttering curses into his skin now, growing steadily more breathless the closer she came to release. With a final shudder, Anna sunk her teeth into the base of his throat, doing her best to muffle her loud moans. Hans grunted at the feel of her teeth on his skin, exhaling slowly to try and combat the throbbing in his breeches.

"It's alright, I've got you," He mumbled, nuzzling into her hair and pulling her closer against him.

"That was incredible," She breathed, her head lolling back against his shoulder.

"Well, now that you know what to do, you can do it again, right?"

She grinned lazily. "Yeah, but will it be as much fun without you?"

"Probably not," He smirked, shrugging slightly. "But I won't always be there to help you, so I suppose you'll just have to make do,"

Anna turned, shifting herself so that she was facing him, her fingers tracing the pattern on his waistcoat. "Once we're married…" She murmured, looking up at him through her lashes, her hands moving up to cup his chin. "I won't have to…"

"No," he agreed, eyes crinkling as he smiled. "And neither will I,"

"Oh?" She breathed, her lips inches from his. "So what would your 'making do' look like, then?"

"Well Anna, seeing as you're so interested," he caught her hands with his, guiding them to rest at his waistband. "Perhaps there is something else I can teach you today…"


End file.
